


A different kind of porn bot

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blasphemy, Computer/Unicode Sex, Crack, Crowley Use To Be A Seraph, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: For the Prompt: Eldritch horror forms give me your worst crack ever! The more eyes the better!
Relationships: Crowley/Computor!Seraph
Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789609
Kudos: 16





	A different kind of porn bot

**Author's Note:**

> I can only explain this by saying that I was inspired by the "Multiocular O (ꙮ)" found in both Unicode and in certain manuscripts in the Old Church Slavonic phrase "серафими многоꙮчитїи" (serafimi mnogoočitii, "many-eyed seraphim").
> 
> Also, Aziraphale totally knew he still had his flat, as if Crowley could hide that bit of info from Aziraphale. Either that or Aziraphale could just sense him, who knows.

“Ok, ok, Aziraphale doesn’t know you still have the flat. It’s fine, he won't walk in or find out about this.” Crowley said to himself, letting out a breath and then double checking his door was locked and secure.

With another breath he moved over to his desk and sat down on his throne before booting up his computer.

“Alright, here goes.” He muttered to himself and shed his corporation like a second skin, which it technically was, and then moaned as he stretched out his six wings and tail. 

“Oh that’s nice, very good.” He sighed and then slowly wrapped his tail around the computer, squeezing it as a small chirp left him.

* * *

“Honestly, you’d think he would have the decency to call at least.” Aziraphale muttered to himself as he miracled the door to Crowley’s flat, open. They had plans that night and he was angry that Crowley had stood him up.

“Crowley! What exactly did you...Uh…” Aziraphale stopped mid shout as he heard Crowley cry out "Holy, holy, holy, Lord God Almighty, which was, and is, and is to come." in time with a virtualized voice saying the same thing back, right before the room was bathed in the scent of lust.

Then in the next moment 1000 eyes popped open to stare at him only for a shriek to come from Crowley before he uncoiled from around the computer and fell, feathers flying everywhere.

“Oh my Go-Sa-Someone! Get out, haven't you heard of knocking?!” Crowley yelled, voice squeaking as he held up his empty corporation in front of him, trying to cover his true form while Aziraphale stared at him wide eyed and with a blush.

“I’m so sorry, my dear...I-I’ll just go then!” Aziraphale squeaked out, before he ran out into the hall, slamming the door behind himself and leant against it, face flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> step 1. boot computer up,  
> step 2. computer has unicode  
> step 3. smash and imagine its another Seraph


End file.
